UH-10 Chippewa
The UH-10 Chippewa is a very common attack helicopter in Just Cause 2. Description It serves as the most frequently used type of air support for the Panauan military. It is armed with twin Miniguns but in Heat level 4 and above it will also have attached rockets pods. The design is a cross between a Eurocopter EC135 and a MH-6 Little Bird. The helicopter has the Eurocopter nose design and the Little Bird's miniguns and rockets. Overall, the rest of the body design is not based on a real helicopter. There is a rare glitch when the Chippewa will appear with no rotors and more rarely without weapons. It can still fly and raises dust clouds when close to the ground. The video at the bottom of this page demonstrates the glitch. Locations *One military-branded Chippewa is found in the Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility base after the first Reaper stronghold takeover, painted white to blend in with the surroundings of the base. *Military bases and installations such as Cape Carnival sometimes spawn the basic (minigun-only) version on helipads. At Cape Carnival, they can be found on the helipads at the command center. *Gunung Tasik Facility. *Kota Buluh - on a helipad on the other side of the small island. *Panau International Airport, in one of the hangars. *Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar. *Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. *Sometimes at PAN MILSAT. *The military send these during high heat levels. Performance This helicopter certainly has a few good reasons for its use as the preferred air-support vehicle by Panau's finest. It has possibly the best turning circle and manoeuvrability of any of the attack helicopters, being an armed variant of civilian helicopters such as the Mullen Skeeter Hawk and Eagle, allowing it to quickly change direction (which is of course useful when you're being shot at from all angles) and ascend and descend faster than many traditional attack helicopters. Their pilots seem to be trained in dog fighting as well, and will engage Rico's helicopter with rather dead on accuracy, and will put the target helicopter out of commison quickly if you don't do some fancy flying. Some tactics to take them out include circle strafing them, which they will also do to you as well. Doing this will cause the crosshair for your mounted guns to be off kinter, so don't rely on them. After a bit of circling, they will sometimes drop down, reason unknown; take this oppurtunity to hunt them down. They will also cease firing their guns for a little while as well, so stop strafing for a bit and try to kill the pilot. Another tactic is to ascend quickly and backup ever so slightly, letting them follow you. Their guns cannot aim up to a certain degree, but your guns can aim downwards at them. This leaves them defenseless as they futilely try to to get up your level while you rain bullets on them. This tactic works doubly well with the Havoc, as the gun can aim downwards at and almost 90 degree angle since since it's chin mounted, and not on hard points. Bear in mind that the former tactic is best for 1 on 1 dog fighting, while the latter is better for multiple helicopters. When you have rockets, always remember to lead your shots if you're strafing them. Unlike the Silvirkin 15 Havoc, its seats are configured to be side-by-side so that an escort can sit next to the pilot and shoot at whoever dares cling to the front of the chopper. The only slight disadvantage is that its speed is 5 points below the slowest traditional attack helicopter, the AH-33 Topachula, but even that will not matter much to the military, it seems; this is probably because they are more practical and easier to produce. There's also not much use for a fully equipped attack helicopter on a tropical island anyway. When taking on an enemy base with this helicopter, it is advised that you first scope the base out for any on site SAMs before doing so, as the Chippewa is not as sturdy as the Havoc or Topachula, and will be set aflame quickly if hit by a SAM missile or two. No-Rotor Glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. This is a rare glitch which may occur when a UH-10 Chippewa is hijacked in which the rotors will disappear. However, the helicopter will still function as though they were there. this video shows the glitch. Trivia *It uses thesame body as the Mulllen Skeeter Eagle/ Hawk. *There is actually an incredibly rare unarmed variant of the Chippewa. Videos thumb|600px|left|UH-10 No-Rotor Glitch 600px|left|UH-10 Chippewa vs military UH-10 Chippewa (Panau City Residential District) Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles